Der Giftmischer
by whathobertie
Summary: Als House einen Grund findet, um anzurufen und sie an alte Zeiten zu erinnern, realisiert Cameron, dass ihr Weg weitergegangen ist, während er vielleicht immer noch auf der Stelle tritt. Gen, Charakterstudie/Allgemein, Spoiler für 6x08, Prompt: Steal.


**TITEL:** Der Giftmischer**  
GENRE:** Charakterstudie/Allgemein**  
CHARAKTERE:** Cameron, House**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 6x08**  
WÖRTER:** 700**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Als House einen Grund findet, um anzurufen und sie an alte Zeiten zu erinnern, realisiert Cameron, dass ihr Weg weitergegangen ist, während er vielleicht immer noch auf der Stelle tritt.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #014: Steal

* * *

"Northwestern Memorial, Dr. Cameron."

"Ich habe Ihren Artikel gelesen", sagt er und meldet sich dabei ohne jede Begrüßung.

Sie weiß, wer dran ist, dazu braucht es keinen Namen, nur seine dunkle, leicht kratzige Stimme und einen entsprechenden Kommentar. "Schön für Sie", erwidert sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das sie nicht zulassen will und das sich doch nicht einfach verhindern lässt. Dazu ist er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden braucht, zu sehr ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, löst zu viele Gefühle und Erinnerungen aus, die man nicht einfach löschen kann. In dieser Hinsicht hat er auch sie vergiftet. "Konnten Sie etwas lernen?"

"Die Google-Suche war bislang ganz ergiebig."

Sie wartet einen Moment, von dem sie weiß, dass er ihn nicht freiwillig mit einer Erklärung füllen wird. Dann spricht sie wieder: "Welche Google-Suche?" Sie merkt, dass es schon wieder so ist, wie es viel zu oft war. Das Gespräch läuft so, wie er es will. Alles läuft so, wie er es will und wenn man sich nicht dagegen wehrt, verliert man sich selbst in diesem Prozess.

Er kann so oft beteuern, wie er will, dass es das eigenständige Denken war, das er ihnen beibringen wollte, doch wenn sie heute zurückschaut, sieht sie nur Marionetten—tanzende Fäden und darüber er, teuflisch lachend. Sie könnte auflegen und sich so wehren. Sie denkt daran, ernsthaft, ganz ernsthaft. Doch sie tut es nicht und presst den Hörer weiter an ihr Ohr. Wenn er ihr eine gute Sache mit auf den Weg gegeben hat, dann interessiert zu sein an den Rätseln dieser Welt. Nur eben nicht um jeden Preis.

"Die Suche nach Informationen darüber, wie ich Sie am besten verklage", erklärt er und bleibt dabei trotzdem wortkarg.

"Mein Anwalt freut sich von Ihnen zu hören." Sie interpretiert das Schnauben am anderen Ende als kleines Lachen.

"Der Fall mit der Myasthenia gravis ist meiner. Da sollte zumindest mein Name stehen", beklagt er sich ganz ernsthaft und sie fragt sich, was er gerade macht. Ob er in seinem Büro sitzt und von einem Fall gelangweilt ist oder ob Chase ihn mit irgendeiner Kleinigkeit daran erinnert hat, dass es sie auch einmal gab.

"Als Foreman damals meinen Artikel gestohlen hat, hatten Sie damit auch kein Problem. Und Sie hatten sicher nicht einmal vor, einen Artikel über den Fall zu schreiben."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Ich bin ganz groß ins Artikel-Geschäft eingestiegen. Die Ambulanz eignet sich hervorragend als Inspirationsquelle für das _Journal kolorektaler Kuriositäten_."

"Immer noch der Alte", murmelt sie vor sich hin.

"Und Sie konnten sich offenbar nur mit dem Wissen weiterentwickeln, das Sie durch _mich_ erlangt haben. Ich will eine namentliche Erwähnung", stellt er klar.

"Der Artikel ist erschienen. Denken Sie, die drucken ihn noch einmal, nur weil Ihr Ego nicht genügend Erwähnung gefunden hat?"

"Mein Hirn, nicht mein Ego."

"Haben Sie noch etwas anderes dazu zu sagen oder soll ich Ihnen gleich die Nummer von meinem Anwalt diktieren?"

"Sie sind so herzlos", lamentiert er mit einem unechten Schluchzen. "Von wem haben Sie das bloß?"

"Ich hab zu tun, House."

"Klar, wimmeln Sie den alten Mann nur ab, aber falls Sie noch einmal einen Fall von mir klauen, um damit Weltruhm zu erlangen, sollten Sie wissen, dass ich in schlechten Artikeln nicht erwähnt werden möchte."

"Ich werde es mir merken."

Danach wird es still.

Sie hofft, er hat nachgedacht über ihre Worte von damals. Sie hofft es wirklich—für ihn, nicht für sich, denn ihr Leben ist weitergegangen. Sie hat sich gewehrt und sich gelöst, auch wenn es Verletzungen und Verluste gab, sie Dinge über sich erfahren hat, die sie vielleicht gar nicht wissen wollte. Herausfinden wird sie wohl nie, was genau ihre Worte in ihm ausgelöst haben, aber die bloße Tatsache, dass er das Telefon in die Hand genommen hat, zeigt ihr, dass er sie zumindest nicht vergessen hat.

Womöglich wollte er sich ja nur ein bisschen ablenken und widmet sich wieder dem diabolischen Giftmischen für seine aktuellen Marionetten, wenn er jetzt gleich auflegt. Doch vielleicht wollte er auch wirklich einfach nur ausdrücken, dass er stolz ist. Auf seine ganz eigene Weise, bei der es darum geht, die entscheidenden Worte nicht zu benutzen.

Und zumindest dieser Gedanke hinterlässt ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das sie gerne zulässt. "Auf Wiederhören, House."

**ENDE**


End file.
